


Endings

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e12, episode: s05e12 exe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our gang regroup after the events in Washington DC  [post-episode s5 e12 exe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endings

With Greer dead and the virus at work eliminating Samaritan (and sadly Harold's Machine as well) the war was nearly over. There would still be some operatives to deal with, but the brain and heart of their enemies' organization were no more.

So the trio headed back to New York, checking in with their fourth member on the way. Once apprised of the dilemma Fusco faced, Reese was able to suggest a solution and the Samaritan agent was soon on his way to a certain Mexican prison. Once back in the city they all met up at one of the less frequently used safe houses and settled down for a stiff drink or two. It had been quite the emotional rollercoaster for all of them.

They sat in brooding silence while nursing their drinks, no one mentioning the loss of Root or the Machine, Harold's going rogue, or Fusco's feeling shut out.

Finally the silence was broken when Reese quietly said “I can't believe we won.”

“I can't believe we lived” Harold replied.

“And I thought Wonderboy here was a gloomy gus.”

“It has been my feeling from the very beginning” Finch commented. “When I first recruited Mr. Reese I warned him we would both probably end up dead for real.”

“Would have been nice if someone shared with me I was joining the Suicide Squad. But I guess that's just par for the course” Fusco snarked.

“Maybe we are dead, and we just don't know it yet” Shaw said quietly. **1

“Again with the happy thoughts.”

“I just can't believe this is real. I keep thinking I am going to wake up from another damn simulation.”

“What, like the Matrix?” Fusco asked. “Take the red pill and chase the rabbit down the hole?”

“You have to admit, this all seems too outlandish to be real. Any of it. Feuding ASIs and shadow organizations and rogue agents turned vigilante guardian angels. How does any of that seem real?” Shaw said.

“I must confess, I never would have thought we would end up where we are. Not in my wildest dreams” Harold said.

“Maybe that's what this is. A dream” Reese mused.

Fusco snorted. “Yeah, and then I'll wake up still married to my ex and tell her she should wear more sweaters.” **2

“Maybe you won't wake up” Reese said snidely. “Maybe you're in a coma.” **3

“Then shouldn't I be back in the past?” Fusco retorted.

“One day this **will** be the past. Maybe it already is and we just don't realize it” Harold said.

“Yeah, maybe we're astronauts on our way to Mars dreaming through suspended animation” Shaw commented. **4

“Maybe. But if this is just a dream I'll wake up and none of this will have ever happened.” Reese said.

“Except Bobby Ewing will be washing up in your shower” Fusco joked. **5

“I don't think that is who John would like to find in his shower” Shaw said slyly, ignoring the glare Reese sent her way.

“Shakespeare said life is 'a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing'. Maybe we are all just figments of someone else's imagination. A crazy story dreamed up by a child to pass the time. **6 And when they go to sleep we will all blink out like we have never been” Harold mused.

“Now there's a cheery thought.”

“In a way I suppose it is. Maybe we will all become players in some new story. Some other grand adventure” Harold continued.

“Yeah, maybe I'll become Nancy Drew” Shaw quipped. **7

“I doubt it” Fusco laughed.

“Never really thought about what would happen when all this was over” Reese said thoughtfully.

“Maybe you run off into the woods and become a lumberjack.” **8 Fusco sniped.

“Regardless of where our paths take us in the future, I would hope at the end we would have a chance to meet up one last time when we have finally laid our burdens down. Perhaps reconnect with those who have gone before.” Finch said quietly.

“Yeah, in that great Library in the sky” Shaw laughed. **9

“Dream or reality, present or future” Harold continued. “I would like to say for myself....though I wish some of the events in my life had turned out differently, I would regret it if I had never met any of you. Working with you all has been an honor and a privilege.”

“Ditto” **10

They settled back into a more comfortable silence. Enjoying their drinks and their companionship. The quiet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked at each other in surprise. Who could it be? No one outside this room should know about the safe house.

John went to open the door while the others remained tensely waiting at the table. He held his gun at the ready just in case as he cautiously opened the door...

 _[FADE TO BLACK]_ **11


	2. Comments

In case it wasn't clear where some of the references came from:

 

1\. Sixth Sense  
2\. Newhart  
3\. Life on Mars. UK version  
4\. Life on Mars. US version  
5\. Dallas  
6\. St Elsewhere  
7\. rumors that Sarah Shahi was to star in an upcoming Nancy Drew TV series, which seems to have not been picked up by the network  
8\. Dexter [or maybe Monty Python-take your pick ;) ]  
9\. Lost. [of course I had to work that in somehow]  
10\. Ghost  
11\. Sopranos [mwahaha]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from some comments in chat about whether some events were real or simulation, which branched out into if it was all a dream etc as in various other shows


End file.
